The Contract Between Us
by Sebby's lovers
Summary: This story is about Ciel and Sebastian and how they meet new friends. But, Ciel finds himself working with the most unlikely of people. A little bit of romance will appear later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: We don't own anything, except for the OCs! First story, go easy on the comments.

**The Contract Between Us **

_Chapter 1__: The Arrival_

A carriage with 2 beautiful back horses continued to run down the path, toward its destination. Inside were two people, a girl and a woman. The woman was in her 20s and had long brown hair and, eyes, which made her very attractive. The young woman wore a maid outfit which consisted of the colors yellow and white. The girl, who sat across from the woman, was about 12 going on 13. She wore a pale baby blue dress with a silver bracelet on her left hand. Attached to the bracelet was a baby pink stone with a silver cat charm. The young maiden had medium length purple hair and, blue eyes. She stared out the carriage window at the passing forest scenery.

"How long until we reach our destination, Danielle?" the girl asked her maid.

"We shall be arriving at Phantomhive manor very shortly, my lady," Danielle replied.

The young girl nodded her head. The maid gave a soft sigh then looked out the window and, then at her mistress.

"Are you sure about this? Your families have never been one to get along," said Danielle.

"That was when our parents were alive. All I can hope for now is that I and, Earl Phantomhive can get along. Long enough until the case is solved," replied the girl.

"Lady Alice! We are now arriving at Phantomhive manor," called the driver.

Alice sighed. She knew this was going to be one of the hardest cases ever. Yes, she did have the help of her maid. But, it was the fact she was going to be working with the Queen's Guard Dog that was going to be the hard part. Seeing as how her family was known as the Queen's Cat, and seeing how cats and dogs don't get along, it only made sense that the two families didn't either. The job of being the Queen's Cat was similar to that of her precious 'Guard Dog.' Only it involved more stealth and agility; not to mention they were in charge of assassinating any who dare threaten to other throw the Queen.

'But too think that this case is so bad. That the Queen would have the two of us working together; the thought degusted me,' thought Alice.

The Carriage then came to a halt, bring Alice out of her thoughts.

"Lady Alice, we have arrived at Phantomhive manor," called the driver.

The door opened to reveal a handsome man with black hair and, burgundy colored eyes. Danielle's eyes slightly widen at the sight of the butler. But she quickly returned them to normal before it was noticed.

"Greetings, Lady Alice Rain. It truly is an honor to have you at Phantomhive manor," said the butler with, a smile.

Alice nodded. "Thank you."

The butler then turned to face the maid, which his eyes also widened a bit, but just as quickly returned them to normal.

"My master is waiting for you in his study," said the butler.

Danielle then gave a frown. The butler noticed this and gave a slightly confused look.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"It has just occurred to me that you didn't give my mistress your name," Danielle pointed out.

"But of course. My name is Sebastian Michaelis," he smiled and bowed.

Alice nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian."

Sebastian continued to smile. "Now, may I lead you and, your maid to the study?"

Alice nodded. "Yes you may."

Alice got up and made her way to the door of the carriage with, Danielle close behind. Sebastian assisted Alice and her maid out of the carriage, and bowed once again.

"Lady Alice," came the driver's voice.

She looked up at the driver.

"I'll be back at three days' time to get you," said the driver.

Alice nodded. "Very well. Until then have a safe journey home."

The drive smiled, whipped the reins and took off.

"May we now proceed to the study?" asked Sebastian.

Alice turned to face him. "Yes. Now lead the way Sebastian."

**In the Study:**

A boy about the age of 12 going on 13; kept looking at the files from the case he has been assigned. He had bluish gray hair, and one blue eye. The other was covered by an eye patch. He wore a blue suit, which suited him well.

'Even if you don't like her, you must look your best my lord. And we must be sure to show her the famous Phantomhive hospitality,' his butler's words rang in his head.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair and closed his eye. A knock then came from the door.

"My lord. Lady Alice and her maid have arrived. May we come in?" asked Sebastian's voice.

The boy opened his eye and sat up straight in the chair.

"Very well," he said. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Sebastian, Alice, and Danielle. The moment he saw Alice; the two glared at each other. The 3 entered the study.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" the boy asked.

"Isn't the host supposed to introduce himself before his guests?" Alice countered.

The boy frowned and continued to glare at her. "Very well. I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

Alice curtsied. "Greetings, Earl Phantomhive. I'm Alice Rain, and this is my maid, Danielle Winters."

"Would you like some tea?" Ciel asked. "I'm sure your journey here has left you quite parched."

Alice nodded. "Yes, that would be very nice of you Ciel."

"What type of tea shall it be my lord?" asked Sebastian.

"Earl Grey," Ciel and Alice said at the same time.

The two then looked at each other shocked, as did Sebastian and Danielle.

Sebastian blinked and then smiled. "Earl Grey tea it is then."

"Danielle, why don't you accompany Sebastian to the kitchen to help him make the tea. There is no need for you to be here at the moment. But I'll call you, when I need you," said Alice.

"Are you sure my lady?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. This is a bit of a private matter," she said.

She curtsied and, followed Sebastian out of the study. Alice then turned to face Ciel.

"It's been a long time….Hasn't it….Ciel…."said Alice.

Ciel glare soften a bit. "Yes….It has. I see….That you did what I did….And tell me. What was your purpose of doing it?"

Alice flinched for a moment and, placed her hand on the left side of her neck.

"Does that really matter?" she asked.

"Seeing as how the two of us were taken from that cult, I'd say yes," said Ciel.

Alice sighed. "Though the two of us were taken and tortured by that cult. The deaths of our parents are very different. While yours perished in a fire….Mine were killed right in front of me. But I guess….You can say I made a contract for the same reason you did. To get revenge on the people who killed my parents and, the cult that tortured me!"

Ciel's eye widened a bit but, then returned to normal. "Oh….I see…."

Alice put her hand down and stared at him, with determination in her eyes. "Well. I didn't come all the way here to reminisce. I believe it's time we get down to business. So, what are we dealing with?"

_**A/N:**_ Well, we give you the first chapter, for our first story. And we'd like to thank our friend on helping us with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Ch.2~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** We're back~! Sorry for taking sooo long to update but, it's been busy and the two of us along with our friend have been racking up ideas on what to happen next! By the way our names are Mika and Osaka. We're the ones who created this account~! The pairings are as followed, CielxAlice **(Mika: Suck it Lizzie *insert crazy laugh here*) **and, SebastianxDanielle. Now let's get on with this story!

**The Contract Between Us **

_Chapter 2__: The Case_

The two sat in the parlor, sipping their tea while discussing the case. Sebastian was the one who suggested they move from the study to the parlor. Alice continued to look through the files of the case, as Ciel watched.

"So there have been a total of 98 victims, all killed at the stroke of Midnight and, they've been able to avoid the authorities?" asked Alice, while she laid her head on her hand.

"Yes. And they believe that the killer will strike again tonight," replied Ciel.

"At Midnight?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Does the killer have any particular prey that he or she hunts?" Alice asked, while looking through the files once more.

"No, whoever they are has no particular prey. They seem to attack whoever they can," Ciel replied.

"Hmmm…..That's quite odd. Usually a killer has a beef to pick with a certain kind of person; whether they're rich, poor, middle class, or even homeless and prostitutes. A killer usually has a certain kind of prey they go after," Alice said observantly.

Danielle came through the parlor entrance, caring a silver tray filled with slices of chocolate cake. She placed the tray on the table between Ciel and Alice.

"Lady Alice, did you take your medicine today?" Danielle asked her mistress.

Alice looked away from Danielle. "No…."

Danielle sighed. "My Lady, you know how important it is for you to take you're medicine."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What's the medicine for?"

"Lady Alice has an attention deficit hyperactive disorder. It causes her to do…. odd things," explained Danielle.

"Like what?" asked Ciel.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Phantomhive," Alice said coldly, as she started to tap her right foot at a rapid pace.

"Lady Alice….Do I need to get the tube again?" asked Danielle.

Alice's eyes widened, and then blushed in embarrassment.

"N-n-no…." said Alice, while looking away.

Ciel chuckled. "Your demon needs to force you to take your medicine. That's kind of sad."

"Ciel….Don't make me punch your shins," Alice warned.

"I'd like to see you try. Sebastian won't let you land a hand on me, if I order him not too," Ciel said smugly, with a small smile.

"My Demon can kick your Demon's A$$!" Alice yelled.

Danielle came over and handed Alice her medicine which, consisted of a pill.

"My Lady….I don't think you two should be fighting at the moment. Instead you should be focusing on the case," Danielle suggested.

She then turned to leave the parlor but, then turned too looked at Ciel.

"Oh and Ciel," she began.

Ciel turned to look at Danielle.

"I can kick Sebastian's a$$ anytime, anywhere, whenever I want," she finished with a smile.

Ciel's eye widened in shock; Alice then took her pill, swallowing it with a sip of her Earl Grey tea. He then regained his composure and returned his attention to Alice and the case.

Alice sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well it's obvious that the killer only strikes at Midnight. So I say that we go out at that time and, use Danielle as bait for the killer," said Ciel, then taking a sip of his Earl Grey tea.

"Wait….Why should Danielle be used as bait? Why not Sebastian?" Alice asked while glaring at him a little.

"Cause Sebastian is my butler," Ciel replied.

"And Danielle's **my **maid," Alice countered.

The two continued to argue about whose demon was going to be bait.

**In The Kitchen:**

Danielle continued to chop up vegetables swiftly and, skillfully with a knife; helping Sebastian to prepare dinner. Their master's and mistress's dinner tonight would be vegetable soup with Italian bread and, fruit cake for desert. Sebastian then entered the kitchen without his black coat, and handed Danielle more Vegetables to cut up.

"I must say, it's nice to have actual help," said Sebastian.

"The others may not be skilled at their jobs but, you did an excellent job picking them to protect the manor," commented Danielle, not once taking her attention off of cutting up the vegetables.

"You were actually able to see through that?" asked Sebastian, a bit shocked.

Danielle stopped cutting the vegetables and turned to look at him.

"But of course I was. With a soul as pure as that, why wouldn't you want to protect it," said Danielle.

Sebastian gave a smile. "Well, I guess I should of guessed that you'd see through that and, not only because you're a demon. But, because you're a clever little Cat Demon."

Danielle gave Sebastian a weird look.

"I think you're really starting to creep me out now," said Danielle.

"Am I?" said Sebastian coming a bit closer to her.

Danielle hissed and slapped Sebastian. "Don't think I don't know about your reputation, Mr. Frisky."

"Well, well, well aren't we a little feisty today Miss. Danielle," Sebastian smiled, while rubbing his cheek.

"Don't **CHANGE **the subject!" demanded Danielle.

"Very well. But also know that, I'm also known as the fairy lover," smiled Sebastian.

Danielle hissed and slapped him again. "You can't flirt with me unless I say you can! And you're only flirting with me because I'm a Cat Demon!"

Danielle stabbed the knife in the wooden cutting board angrily and, proceeded to the exit. Sebastian then pushed Danielle to the wall and, got close to her face.

"I'm sorry. But I can't help myself. To me cats are the most prefect creatures. Which means to me, you are prefect," smiled Sebastian.

"Oh how charming," Danielle said with sarcasm and exaggeration.

Unknown to the two, Alice was making her way toward the kitchen. She was still fuming over her argument with Ciel.

'Stupid Phantomhive, wanting to use Danielle as bait. What was the Queen thinking! Having the two of us team up,' Alice thought angrily.

"Ah! Sebastian don't!" screamed Danielle.

Alice came out of her thoughts at the sound of her Demon's voice.

"Danielle!" called Alice.

She rushed to the Kitchen, and pushed open the doors. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

"What…the…H*LL!" Alice screamed in shock and anger.

The scene before her was Sebastian French kissing Danielle, forcefully.

Just before Danielle was beginning to sink into the kiss; Alice tackled Sebastian and began to ride him like a horse.

"How **DARE **you kiss my maid!" Alice demanded.

Alice then began to pull at his hair, as Sebastian flailed about trying to get Alice off of his back. Ciel then burst through the kitchen doors.

"What the H*ll is going on?!" demanded Ciel.

Everybody stopped at the sight of Ciel, while he sweat dropped at the sight before him. He then grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"I hope that this case doesn't last too long. Or I just might go crazy by the end of it," Ciel said to no one in particular.

**A/N:** _ Mika_: Talk about some chapter~!

_Osaka:_ You're telling me! Look at what happened between my OC and Sebastian!

_Mika_: YOU SHOULD BE HONORED! Plus at least something romantic happened between you two, whether it was forced or not. Unlike my OC….*Begins to cry Anime tears* When is something going to happen between Alice and Ciel.

_Osaka_: When you make our friend **have** something happen between the two. We'd also like to thank her for helping us out with the chapter~!

_Mika_: *smiles* Until next time!

_Both Girls_: Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** We're back~! Sorry for taking sooo long to update again. But, the two of us along with our friend have been busy lately. We've also been trying to think of ideas on what to happen next. Now that's settled. Let's get on with the story!

**The Contract Between Us **

_Chapter 3__: The Secret_

Alice stomped through the hall of Phantomhive manor, heading toward her room. She was still ticked about what Sebastian had done to Danielle. The memory of the fight was still hot in her head.

**Flashback:**

Alice had jumped off of Sebastian's back and then grabbed Danielle by the hair.

"We need to have a talk Missy," scowled Alice while crossing her arms in disappointment.

"B-But Mistress! It's not like I wanted it to happen," Danielle said in her defense.

Alice pulled Danielle out of the Kitchen in fast movement.

"We're cleaning you until you sparkle like diamonds," said Alice.

"No! Mistress! Please! Not water! Anything but that!" Danielle begged.

"Don't make me bring out the Holy Water," Alice warned.

Danielle hissed but, then gave a sigh in defeat.

"Y-yes….M-my Lady," Danielle said in agony.

As the two started off toward the bathroom, Sebastian quickly grabbed Danielle by the arm.

"If you ever need anything while you're here. Don't hesitate to ask me. And I mean **anything**," Sebastian whispered in her ear.

Danielle shuddered. The mere thought sent shivers up her spine.

Danielle then felt the tug of her hair and continued to follow her Mistress to the Bathroom. Coming from that room were hisses and Danielle screaming, "No, No, No!"

As Sebastian walked by the bathroom and heard this, he shivered. He wanted to go in there and save his precious little Kitty cat. But, his master forbids him from doing so. He sighed in disappointment. The door then opened. Alice came out of the room, her dress covered in water and her hair put back in a side braid. Which revealed her contract mark; the marking inside the circle appeared to be that of a square version of a cat's head with a swirl inside of it. The color of the cat's head and the circle was that of a bluish color while, the swirl inside remained the color of Alice's skin. Danielle quickly followed suit, dressed in a blue silk night gown. Her hair was a bit darker now because of the water. Sebastian just smiled at her, which Danielle gave a deeply disturbed look in return.

"Remember, if you need anything, anything at all. Just let me know my sweet kitten," Sebastian called out.

Danielle began to fasten her paste after hearing Sebastian's words; all the while, trying to stay near her mistress.

**End Flashback**

Alice had made sure to escort Danielle to her bedroom personally. Making sure Sebastian didn't try anything funny with Danielle while she'd try to make it toward her room. Alice turned and opened the door to her bedroom, the one that she'd be staying in while at Ciel's Manor. She closed the door, and began to undress; she then put on a pink lace night gown. She took her hair out of the braid, walked over to the dresser with a mirror and, began to brush her hair. She also took off her bracelet and set it on the white dresser. There was then a knock at the door. Alice blinked and turned to look at it.

'Now who could that be at this hour?' Alice thought to herself.

The door then opened to reveal Ciel in his white night shirt. And surprisingly he wasn't wearing his eye patch, which showed his contract mark with Sebastian on his eye.

"Oh, I see that you're still awake," said Ciel.

"And may I ask why you have come to see me, at these wee hours of the night? Along with why you aren't wearing your eye patch?" asked Alice.

"Seeing as how we are both contracted to demons, I see no point in hiding my mark from you….at night anyway," replied Ciel.

"I see, but what about the first question I asked you?" Alice asked.

Ciel was quite for a few moments and looked away. He then muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Alice.

Ciel said the same thing only a little louder, but it was still inaudible.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Alice.

Ciel's eye brow twitched in annoyed but, he muttered the same thing louder, but it sounded like gibberish.

"Will you speak up!" demanded Alice.

"I wanted to Apologize for Sebastian's behavior!" yelled Ciel.

"You don't need to apologize; I think she actually liked it!" Alice yelled back.

Ciel blinked. "Then why did you make such a big deal out of it?"

"All just because she might've liked it; doesn't mean I approve of it," Alice replied.

Alice got up from the dresser and walked up to Ciel.

"Now if you excuse me Sir Phantomhive. But I must head to-"

Alice didn't have the chance to finish for Ciel had kissed her on the cheek. She stood there shocked and dumbfounded.

"Goodnight, Lady Alice Rain. Sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite," Ciel said while, blushing a light pink at what he did.  
"Y-yea you too," Alice said while a splash of blush came onto her face.

Ciel left the room with a smirk on his face being proud of what he did, 'Smooth move Phantomhive' Ciel said to himself.

But, it wasn't until he reached his bedroom that Ciel realize what he did.

"AAAHHH! What was I thinking?! Kissing Alice on the cheek goodnight?! I mean, I'm engaged! What possessed me to do such a thing?!" Ciel yelled at himself.

But, unbeknown to them was that they were being watched. Tiny spiders sat on the walls of the Phantomhive manor. One was on the Kitchen ceiling, another on Alice's room and one on Ciel's room as well. The three spiders were being used to spy on Earl Phantomhive.

In another mansion far away, a young man in his late 20s, kept his right hand over his right eye. He wore square framed glasses and a butler outfit. His left hand was on the head of a 13 year old blonde with blue eyes. He wore a purple jacket and booty shorts.

"My, my, what a fetching beauty that girl is~! I'm so glad that I'll be the one to marry her. Aren't you Claude," said the Blonde.

The butler named Claude was quite, for the image of Sebastian French kissing the young female demon was burned into his mind. It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

'How dare that **bird** kiss my little **cat**?' Claude thought angrily.

After a few moments he then turned to look at his master.

"My highness, aren't you afraid that Lady Alice might fall for the Phantomhive boy?" Claude finally replied.

The Blonde smirked. "No. My fiancé is not like that. Besides, Ciel is engaged to that Elizabeth girl."

"Yes, my Highness," Claude said while giving a Poker Face look.

Then soon enough the young blonde headed boy skipped down the hall to his bedroom. He dived on his bed; his bed had purple covers that were recently changed. His butler soon entered and changed him into is Pajama shirt.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaudde~!" The young blonde hair boy whines out his name.

"Yes?" Claude said with no expression in his voice

The blonde hair boy unbuttons 4 buttons on his shirt then soon smirked and giggled like an evil brat.

"Does that make you mad?" The young boy chuckled and looked at his butler with the evil smirk.

"No, my Highness," Claude soon replied to his master then rebuttoned the buttons then stood up.

The booty short brat soon stood up and looked at his butler straight in the face then. Then BAM he kicked his butler straight in the balls to see his reaction. Claude stood there like a statue.

"WHAT THE HELLO KITTY IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY EMOTION AT ALL? HUH, HUH!?" The boy yelled.

"My Highness, I am a demon which means that I show no emotion unless I am order too," Claude said firmly while pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

The bratty blonde then started to pout and crossed his arms. He then sat back down on the bed.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't feel anything. Especially since I kicked you in _the spot_," frowned the blonde.

Claude did not reply at all, for he didn't even listen. His thoughts were still on Danielle.

'I'll get my revenge on you, Sebastian. I swear it,' Claude swore in his head.

"Claude!" the blonde yelled.

The sound of his master's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, my highness?" Claude said emotionless.

The boy smirked. "Did Sebastian French kissing Danielle really bother you that much?"

Claude frowned. "No, my Highness. It's just that I see Danielle as a _close_ friend. And seeing _**him**_ force her to kiss him….It just left me on a bit of a sour note."

The blonde smirked, "Well you have nothing to worry about. As soon as Alice and I are married; Danielle will have no choice but to move in. At least until the terms of their contract has been met."

Claude quickly gave off a real smile at the thought. But the smile left as quickly as it came.

"My Highness, you say that the engagement between you and Lady Alice is the only good thing that your Uncle did for you, correct?" Claude said.

"Yes, it was. May that man Rest in Peace in the fiery flames of H*ll," smiled the boy. "But of course, I don't plan to have Alice's contract terms fulfilled any time soon."

"My Highness, what do you mean?" Claude asked with a hint of curiosity.

The blonde hair boy lay down on the bed and smiled. "Claude, you are to make sure that the people who did what they did to Alice remain a mystery."

"So, you wish for me to keep Lady Alice from her revenge so that the two of you can be together forever," Claude repeated.

"Exactly," the blonde smiled. "Oh! And Claude this goes for our contract as well. For what kind of man would I be? If I left my fiancé at the altar because, we fulfilled the terms of our contract first."

Claude frowned but bowed. "I understand, Alois."

Alois frowned. "Claude, you know what to address me as. Also, what I just told you is an order."

As Claude straightened up, his eyes were red with black slits for the pupil.

"Yes….My Highness," Claude said, he then left his master room.

**A/N:** _Osaka_: I think things are really beginning to heat up.

_Mika_: Alice and Ciel finally had a little moment together~! I'M SO HAPPY!

_Osaka_: Any way….Our friend who helps us came up with a new version of the old nursery rhyme 'The Cow Jumped over the Moon.' Which she somehow did with the characters in our story.

_Mika_: Along with something to do with the Nyan cat and Alois. Enjoy!

_Friend_: Hi diddle diddle, the spider with a fiddle. The Earls jumped over the moon, the young Lady laughed to see such fun and, the raven ran away with the cat.

Then the nyan cat crashed through Alois's bedroom window and body slammed him in the gut. All while changing into a fresh pair of booty shorts.

_Mika_: Well, that's all for now!

_Osaka_: Tune in for Ch.4 next time!

_Mika_: Which we'll get up whenever we can get it up.

_Mika and Osaka_: Bye, Bye!


End file.
